The First Of Many
by MistiaIncarnate
Summary: Awwww! hope you liked the one-shot of Renora that I made!


**Hey Guys. Sorry if this sucks this is my first Fanfiction Ever. I hope you Enjoy it though!**

Team JNPR walks into the restaurant that Jaune decided to take his team to. They had just finished a mission of clearing a village full of Beowolf and it took hours so Jaune decided to give them a treat. They sit down and start talking about how successful they were. While they were talking Ren looked around at the restaurant to see it and get the details. He looked at the tables which were made of a dark wood and carved with swirls and animals along with a mural on the wall from the left side of the restaurant closest to him. He looked at the kitchen area and noticed the door looked like it was made of similar metal as Ruby's scythe Crescent Rose, and that the window in it showed the head cook being a bunny Faunus. The counter top seating area was next to part of the kitchen so that they could watch the cooks make the food. The waitress had walked up so Ren was able to see that the waiter/waitress uniform was dark brown and avocado green dress pants and a dark avocado green button up shirt with black shoes. Jaune, Phyrra, and Nora ordered their food and waited for Ren to also. "Ren, are you okay?" Nora says concerned to him. But Ren is staring at the mural thinking about the design of it. Jaune kicks Ren in his leg trying to finally get Ren's attention. "huh, what do you…oh " Ren says when he finally looks back at his table and orders his food, "Ren what were you staring at like that?" Nora asks using a tone that Ren doesn't recognize which is weird because Ren can usually tell her emotions from her tone. "the mural, I'm sorry." He looks down and blushes. A few minutes after that they get there food and talk about stuff that they did before the mission.

~~~~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finish their food and get up to leave when Nora pulls Ren over near the restrooms. "Hey, can we talk?" he looks at her weird for the blush she has as she says that and replies "yeah, sure Nora" she looks up at Ren and leans in to his ear when a waiter walks by and whispers "I can't help it, but I really like you a lot Ren, will you go out with me?" Ren stares at Nora as she blushes again and he realizes that she was showing jealousy earlier and probably thought he was staring at another girl instead of her. "uh…." he starts and decides to show that he likes he instead of telling her and gives her a small kiss on her lips while pulling her towards him so he can hold her still while he shows how much he likes he back. "Yes I will go out with you." He answers after he pulled back from the kiss. Nora shakes her head to clear it after a bit and Shouts "WOOOOOOO! JAUNE! PHYRRA! REN LIKES ME BACKKKK!" she runs out of the restaurant acting like normal Nora and he smiles fondly while walking out of the restaurant, ignoring the stares that people give him for Nora's actions. When he gets to the others he sees Nora jumping with Phyrra squealing about having a boyfriend. "Who asked who?" Jaune asks Ren. "Nora did, but I kissed her" he looks at Nora and catches her eyes making both of them smile brightly. "well, we should celebrate the new couple!" Yang says as she walks up with the rest of team RWBY holding hands with Blake while Ruby talks to Weiss but looks over when she hears couple "couple who's a couple?" she asks "Ren and Nora are Ruby." "OOOOOH, Jaune they are so cute! You guys are sooo lucky, but not as lucky as I am with Weiss" she starts to jump with Nora and Phyrra in happiness. The group starts walking and somehow they end up in Junior's bar. "hey where is Junior?" "he's not here." Yang goes silent and gets up and leaves with Blake following while she shakes her head at Yang. Ren laughs with the rest of the group that is still there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a Few Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team RWBY has left and so ha Jaune and Phyrra. Ren is sitting at the bar with a giggly Nora next to him. "you look handsome, you know that Ren?" he smiles and replies with a small no while he finishes his Drink. He gets up to go leave when Yang comes in hauling Junior behind her and he smiles and points it out to Nora. "Hehehehe that's funny. Can we go o fun things like…." She says but ends up falling asleep because of all the alcohol she drank and he carries her back to Beacon to rest. He places her on her bed and starts to leave when Nora's hand grabs his arm and pulls his to the bed. "thanks Ren." "your welcome Nora" . he leans down towards the bed and he places his lips against hers in a calm kiss as she pulls him into the bed and they hold each other while continuing the kiss. They pull apart and Ren pulls Nora into a hug and lays on the bed while watching Nora fall asleep. ' _I love you so much Nora'_ Ren thinks as he also drifts off to sleep with his new girlfriend.


End file.
